<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beijos húngaros by Makitasama</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22947022">Beijos húngaros</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makitasama/pseuds/Makitasama'>Makitasama</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hetalia [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, F/F, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:48:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22947022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makitasama/pseuds/Makitasama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Após alguns meses eu decidi voltar e vejo que foi a melhor coisa a se fazer para ela.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Belgium/Hungary (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hetalia [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beijos húngaros</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Depois de eu visitar 25 países e receber uma visita russa, hoje eu farei uma visita naquele país que deveria sair mais, ao invés de ficar com aquele cara chato, sem contar que eu já o visitei antes, na época em que eu saia igual uma louca de casa. Sim, estou falando da Hungria, uma mulher forte, maravilhosa, porém fica com aquele austríaco de merda.</p><p>— Você chega muito cedo, parece até que não dorme só para pegar o primeiro transporte. — Dei um sorriso bem indiscreto e a segurei em meus braços, como se eu fosse pegá-la para dançar uma bela música romântica.</p><p>— Eu sempre tenho que chegar muito cedo, porque eu sempre quero aproveitar ao máximo! Principalmente quando você não fica com aquele chato mimado.</p><p>— Não diria que ele é mimado, eu só queria protegê-lo.</p><p>— Protegê-lo? E ele precisa ser protegido? Ninguém se importa com a Áustria! Você deveria ficar mais tempo sozinha, afinal, ele tem outros parceiros que podem ajudá-lo, como Alemanha, Itália! Você não pode ficar para sempre naquela casa, ainda mais que vocês não são mais o Império Austro-húngaro, mas sim Hungria e Áustria. — Os olhos verde-claros brilharam de tal forma que eu notava a necessidade de falar isso para ela, já que eu nunca a vi desse jeito e espero que ela converse com aquele idiota o quanto antes.</p><p>Aproveitei para andar com ela, assim eu poderia descobrir mais desse local cheio de comidas diferentes, pessoas com uma língua diferente e tudo mais. Alias, para quem nunca percebeu, existe uma língua universal entre os países, então nós podemos conversar sem ter problemas.</p><p>Nessas horas eu noto que eu deveria ter trazido mais dinheiro para gastar com comida, além de broches com todas as bandeiras de todos os países que eu pretendo ir ao longo dessa vida eterna. Só de pensar em personalizar a minha bolsa, sinto-me muito feliz, contudo eu vacilei feio dessa vez, sendo que eu gosto sempre de trazer o máximo possível.</p><p>Se bem que de que adianta ter dinheiro e ao mesmo tempo não ter essa mulher maravilhosa ao meu lado? Claro, ela não é a minha única amante, só que isso pouco importa.</p><p>— Você nem comeu antes de vir não é?</p><p>— Claro, ou eu demoraria mais. E eu trouxe pouco dinheiro hoje, não sei como fui deixar isso acontecer.</p><p>— Sem se lamentar! Eu, hoje, só hoje, pago as suas contas. Da próxima vez que isso acontecer ficará sem comer enquanto estiver no meu território, entendido?</p><p>— Sim. E obrigada! Sabia que você era mesmo um anjo na Terra.</p><p>— Puxa saco — ri de forma leve e aproveite meus mimos, porque não é sempre que uma pessoa dessas quer ser maravilhosa.</p><p>Deixei-a me guiar para o melhor local de café da manhã da Hungria, com aquele pão junto ao salame, tomate, ovos e pimentão branco, uma mistura perfeita para não sentir fome por um bom tempo, o que me garantirá uma conta mais branda para pagar na próxima visita.</p><p>Preciso ver quanto de Euro terei que trocar por Florim Húngaro para não manter uma divida externa alta, senão meu povo vai brigar comigo de uma forma ou de outra, alias, preciso voltar também ao meu país hoje ainda ou eles vão me procurar em todos os lugares. O povo belgo é assustador quando quer.</p><p>A comida estava ótima! Valeu a pena ter demorado menos em casa, ainda mais que nem comida eu teria mesmo, visto que meu irmão cansou de cozinhar para mim e isso me deixa acabada toda vez, principalmente por eu ser uma ameba em várias coisas. Só espero que ele resolva desistir dessa imposição o quanto antes ou eu vou invadi-lo sem pensar duas vezes!</p><p>Enfim, não era esse o foco mesmo, eu acabei me deixando levar. Não um pouco, mas sim muito, ou ela não me olharia dessa maneira, devo ter extrapolado o tempo permitido de pensamentos, se é que existe mesmo isso.</p><p>— Entrou na sua mente de uma forma, olha, achei que nem sairia disso hoje.</p><p>— Não fale assim, Hungria, uma vez que eu sempre volto ao normal. Alias, em qual lugar nós vamos agora? Queria aproveitar mais tempo com você antes da gente fazer uma surpresa ao austríaco. Quem sabe uns beijos?</p><p>— Acho justo a gente ir à minha casa, oras, é o local que eu posso fazer o que eu quiser, dentro da lei, claro. — Aceitei a proposta e de cara nós começamos a andar de mãos dadas, fazendo-me sentir como uma criança, um adolescente que começou a namorar há pouco tempo e não entende como funciona nada disso, logo fica envergonhado com tudo.</p><p>Até que o tempo passou rápido em meio a distância longa, a ponto de eu nem perceber o quão longe estávamos do melhor restaurante matutino. Enfim entramos no lar dela e algo me irritou muito ali, talvez as fotos de quando ela era um império, pois isso é se manter no passado, sério, tem tanta foto que eu nem consigo contar.</p><p>— Por quê? O que te prende ao passado? — Posso não ser psicóloga, entretanto eu quero ajudar uma amante, afinal, isso com certeza atrapalha as suas relações com o resto dos países, além de mim, claro.</p><p>— Eu não consigo ficar sem ele. É como se eu estivesse presa a isso, a tal ponto que eu não sei mais viver sem olhar para essas fotos, para os momentos maravilhosos com meu companheiro de guerra, com meu companheiro de anos. — As lágrimas começaram a cair pouco a pouco, retirando o brilho daqueles lindos olhos em tons de jade, dando-me uma única opção, abraçá-la como nunca antes.</p><p>— Sim, você consegue! Eu acredito em você e posso pegar meu celular para mostrar que não é uma opinião minha, mas sim um fato. Se hoje eu sei viver sem meu irmão, tal qual Alemanha sem Itália, Grécia sem Turquia, além de outros países do Império Turco-Otomano, sem contar todos os países do Império Romano. Por isso, levante-se, mostre ao mundo quem você é e como a Hungria pode ser forte sem precisar de outros territórios europeus. — Antes de levantar, limpou todas as lágrimas que caiam aos poucos e retribuiu o abraço.</p><p>— Obrigada. Eu de fato necessito vencer isso, não para menos que eu preciso falar com ele ainda hoje. — Deu certo, é isso que importa. Nisso ela me pegou no colo e me colocou no sofá, enchendo-me de beijos em todos os locais do meu corpo, todos por cima da roupa e principalmente na minha boca, fazendo-nos trocar fluidos.</p><p>Nós ficamos desse jeito durante um bom tempo, julgo eu que pelo menos uma hora ou mais, até que ela precisava descansar para ir à Áustria, deixando-me pensativa sobre isso, principalmente por ela nunca ter tido essa coragem enquanto é essa guerreira.</p><p>Antes que a gente pudesse sair ela resolveu continuar por mais um tempo nosso momento de beijos, talvez para acalmá-la da ideia de ter que confrontar aqueles 51 anos que parecem mais ter durado uma eternidade.</p><p>— Vamos. — O tom de voz mais doce mostrava a coragem, ou seja, é agora ou nunca.</p><p>Pegamos o transporte e não deu nem tempo de cochilar, pois chegamos muito rápido e ele já estava esperando ela para voltar a ser sua empregada.</p><p>— Precisamos conversar. — Ele, todo tsundere, começou a tentar impedir que isso acontecesse, entretanto eu fiquei de olho neles durante cada passo ou ela desistiria de uma vez por todas.</p><p>— Fale. — Dessa vez ele falava mais sério, como ele sempre deveria fazer.</p><p>— Eu pensei melhor sobre o nosso relacionamento e eu não posso mais mantê-lo dessa forma, por isso eu gostaria de dizer que tal como o Império Austro-húngaro acabou, eu também não serei mais sua empregada, mas sim uma amiga que virá as vezes para te ajudar. Lembre-se de que você tem outros parceiros, então nem tudo será um problema.</p><p>— Eu imaginei que isso fosse acontecer em algum dia, por isso espero que você melhore cada vez mais e seja cada vez menos dependente de mim. Porque é horrível sentir que sou sua muleta e ao invés disso fique com ela. — Primeira vez que eu o vejo tomando uma atitude humana, nem parece ele.</p><p>Enfim, voltamos ao lar dela e mais uma vez não tive como me proteger do ataque húngaro, dos beijos húngaros. Mas confesso que eu adoro eles, sinto-me muito bem e por mim a gente ficaria aqui o dia todo somente trocando beijos e mais beijos, selando nossos lábios, os lábios dela nas minhas bochechas, no meu pescoço, em minhas mãos.</p><p>Afinal, nada mais gostoso do que um ato repleto de sinceridade húngara, bem diferente do que eu vi quando eu a visitei naquele dia. E hoje, quero vê-la ainda mais feliz, seja comigo ou com qualquer outra pessoa, tal qual eu voltarei aqui para retribuir todo esse amor e claro, pagar a minha divida.</p><p>— Uma pena que você já tenha que ir.</p><p>— Mas eu voltarei. Por isso, cuide-se ao máximo, uma vez que eu não quero te ver igual hoje, certo? Até o próximo dia, Hungria.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>